The truth of Angels
by Ookami21Kage
Summary: Carlisle discovers what his visions were. Bella is faced with a horrible truth, and Edward finds forgiveness. Warnings: Hot vamp smex, gore, some violence. Third and last post of the Angels series. OOC and OC.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its usual characters. Or anything else in this story you find which is not my property.

"You look horrified." Esme said confused.

"I can't talk about it. I have to find someone. Excuse me." He said as he stood up and opened the safe again. There he found the letter and an address on the back of it. He had to go to her and hear what she had to say. If she was indeed Edward's sister then so many of his questions could be answered, and Edward's heart could be put at ease.

He sighed. But for now Ed needed him here. He buried his urgency and turned to Esme who was swiveling the chair around, staring at him, waiting for the realization to sink in. She knew better than to try and get any answers from him. No one knew Carlisle the way she did.

"I think I will see my daughter before I do anything else." He smiled.

She smirked and led him to where she had left Bella with the baby.

When Bella saw Carlisle and Esme coming down the stairs she stood up and handed Carlisle the tiny baby. He stared into the child's face, her golden eyes, Edward's eyes. Bella had tears in her eyes, he could smell the salt. He put his free arm around her.

"She's beautiful." She said trying her best not to cry.

"Yes, she is."

The next morning, after Bella had finally fell asleep, Esme had taken his daughter so he could think. He stood on the deck, a million thoughts running through his head. He had not bothered to go to bed. He knew he would not be able to sleep, and it's not like he needs it. He was so deep in thought he did not even hear Edward sneak up behind him. He startled when he felt Edward's arm come up over his shoulder and the other one around his waist and hug him from behind.

He was not surprised that Ed was up and walking around so soon. Vampires heal fast and their bodies always return to their former splendor.

He turned around and held Edward in his arms. The other man was only wearing a jean.

"She's beautiful." Ed said finally, breaking the silence.

"What are you going to name her?" Carlisle asked. His heart burned to tell Edward what he had found out about his family, but he dared not put him in any danger, especially not now.

"Loraella." Ed said as he looked up into Carlisle's eyes.

Carlisle couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed the other man deeply.

Carlisle would always admire Edward's way with words and symbolism.

Carlisle stood on the doorstep of the address where Mischa said that he could find her. He was nervous, but he knew he had to do this. He rung the doorbell.

When the door opened he found himself, once again, staring at the pair of green eyes and the cascading red hair.

"Carlisle." She said, surprised to see him. "Come in, before someone sees you."

He obeyed. She shut the door and beckoned him to the living room.

"You're his sister, aren't you?" He asked once they were both seated.

She looked at him with even more shock in her eyes. She was about to protest, but he interrupted her.

"Don't worry. I did not tell anyone. I couldn't stop thinking about you and Rachel, then I remembered when he heard about the murder of his family he had mentioned younger two sisters. I had to check my diary; their names were Rachel and Mischa. You and the girl who was with Xander that day at the gathering when I was still a member of the Black Hand."

She sighed. "I had hoped he wouldn't tell you about us. But yes. We are his sisters."

"Why is he such a big secret?"

"Because I'm afraid that if my sister should ever find out that he didn't really die she would have him killed."

"Why?" Carlisle asked confused.

"He should have never left her. He should have given her his blessing. Gadreel's death is the root of her pain. They were made for each other and Edward would acknowledge it. My sister has had a hard life, even as a human. Most of it is surprisingly easy to blame on him. However it is not his fault. She needs someone to blame."

"Would she really have him killed?"

"You know Xander. She has changed little since she was turned, but her cold heart, fueled by pain, combined with Xander's bloodlust and the taste of fresh human blood still on her tongue? Yes, I believe she would."

Carlisle nodded, understanding.

"I have been dreaming about you and your sister, but more about her. Extremely vivid, almost like an astral vision."

"She is coming for you. She told me, before I gave you the letter, that she had been drawn to you. I believe that she is tied to you in some way. Be warned, she does not come for Edward. She comes for you and she comes for one reason and one reason alone." She said.

Carlisle knew full well what that reason was. She wanted to taste him. All of him.

"What do I do when she comes?"

There was a moment of silence, almost as if Mischa considered her answer. "You give her what she wants."

"I hate keeping secrets from him." Carlisle said, looking her in the eye.

Mischa sighed and nodded again. She didn't like this secrecy much herself. "Let me go with you. I will tell him."

"Thank you."

Mischa was nervous. She had not seen her brother in over 400 years, and she knew he would be hurt that she didn't come forward sooner. Carlisle had gone upstairs to tell him that she was here. She waited in the living room for him, her heart pounded in her chest. Then she saw him, he came down the stairs slowly, never taking his golden eyes off her. His eyes used to be as green as hers, but the strain of vampirism he had changed your eye colour. He came to a stand still at the doorway that led to the living room. She stood dead still, not knowing what to do. He looked exactly like he did the day he left for Spain, his hair was a bit longer though.

"Edward." She breathed. He could contain himself no longer. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry! I should have never left! I could have saved you." He cried. She hugged him back. "It's not your fault. There is nothing anyone could have done to stop it. Please, Eddy, don't blame yourself." She begged.

After all had calmed down and the tears were dried Mischa told them why she had finally found her brother.

"The Black Hand is here. Xander's clan is here, in Forks. They came for the werewolf clan here. It's the same one that attacked us in London. Rachel is dead set on wiping them out once and for all."

"Rache is here?" Edward asked shocked.

"Yes. But whatever you do, don't go anywhere near her. She is not who she used to be Ed. I have to talk to her about this before you can talk to her."

Edward nodded. He was burning to tell her everything that had been cooped up inside him for over 400 years. He could never apologize enough. But he understood.

"But that is not the only reason she is here I'm afraid." Mischa added.

Edward looked at her questioningly.

"She has been brewing on visions she's been having of Carlisle. She told me about them only 50 years ago. I think she is finally going to follow her instinct and take from him what she came for."

Edward looked at Carlisle who gave a knowing, sympathetic look.

"What about Lora? Won't she hurt her? You know how Rache is about babies?" Ed asked suddenly worried. She was still so small and vulnerable.

Mischa looked at Carlisle.

"Our daughter." He said. "She's only three months old."

"I doubt she would harm a child. She does not bother with such things, but I do think it best if she was kept away from her. She wouldn't hesitate if something went wrong." She said smiling at Ed who gave a sheepish grin, knowing that she'd figure out who was who in this arrangement.

About a week past before the first of the 9 wolves were found dead. Bella protested greatly when she heard what was going on. She didn't want Jacob or his father to get hurt. So when push came to shove Misch called Rachel to Carlisle's house to beg her to spare the werewolves, which she knew was dangerous and hopeless.

She arrived in a black Jaguar. But it was what she was wearing that caught the attention of both Bella and Edward. She had on a pair of stud boots, a skirt that could pass as a headband, a tanktop that was a few sizes too small, her nails were long, sharp and black. She was pierced, tattooed and chained to accent her raw, breathtaking, dangerous beauty. And she was wearing sunglasses, understandably. The damned were known for their sensitive eyes.

Mischa opened the door before she could knock. She pushed her sister out of the way and walked into the house. She stopped to look into the living room, where she found her brother, whom she presumed dead, standing there, holding a bay that carried the blood of him and the one she had come to take, Carlisle. This amused her, the thought of Edward pregnant. And behind him was a human girl. She shook her head at them.

"I don't even want to know she said as she tossed the shades on the couch. She turned around and began walking in the direction of the stairs.

"Rachel." Edward said as he went after her.

She ignored him and took off her shirt mid-walk. Then she crossed her arms and dug her nails into her skin by her shoulders. She scratched herself open from her shoulders to her chest. At smelling her blood Edward stopped. She walked on up the stairs. Just as Carlisle rounded the corner she rammed him up against the wall and kissed him viciously. She wrapped her one leg around him. He had no resistance, no power against her, and he knew she was far stronger than him. He could smell it her blood. He tasted the fresh human blood in her tongue. Even there was a stud. He picked her up and they disappeared into the room, leaving the scent of pure, dark, vampire blood at its strongest, and the musky scent of lust behind.

Carlisle had never in his life wanted anyone so bad. Her teasing was maddening. After she had ripped off their clothes she straddled him. He gasped at the feel of sinking into her. She rode him hard, not so fast, but hard. He could barely contain himself or else he would cry out in absolute pleasure. He pulled himself up to meet her neck. He couldn't stop himself. He sunk his fangs into her silken neck and sucked lazily on her icy blood. It hit the back of his neck and ran an icy track of pure ecstasy down his back. He could only contain so much of her pure blood before he would go insane. As soon as he retracted his teeth from her neck he felt her sink her fangs into his own neck. Another wave of intense pleasure washed over him and he feared he would pass out.

After what seemed to be an eternity they finally climaxed. They both growled and once it was over she fell down on the bed next to him. The scratch marks on her body visibly healing in an instant.

For the first time tonight he looked at her. Her eyes still captivated him, and her body, although pierced and tattooed, was flawless. He had never seen anything like it before, now he could understand why Xander turned her. She wasted no time in getting up and dressing again.

"I presume my sister would like to explain to me why my dead brother is standing down stairs." She said lazily.

Carlisle followed her in getting dressed. They were still both out of breath.

By the time they got down stairs everyone had calmed down. Edward took up a protective stance before Bella again, fearing that she would kill her.

Rachel laughed. "Don't be so nervous brother. My thirst has been recently quenched." She said. Her voice was different. It used to be smooth, now it was scratchy, inviting, filled with hate and lust.

"I suppose you know the whole story now?" Mischa said looking at the fast healing bite mark on Carlisle's neck.

Rachel nodded. "What do you want? I have wolves to kill."

"Do you think you could find it in you to spare two of them?" Edward asked.

"Which two?" Rachel inquired rolling her eyes.

"The cripple and his son." Bella said.

Rachel laughed as if she was just told she was human. "Ah but darling, they are the very two I came to kill. Who do you think crippled him in the first place? Where do you think his mate went?"

"But they're friends! Nice people!" Bella shouted pushing past Edward and standing right in front of Rachel, face to face. The vampire looked amused, and unfazed by her defiance.

"Nice people? Oh child, you know nothing of them do you? They're about as nice as I am. Your precious Jacob and his father, personally, literally, ripped my parents to shreds in front of me. They butchered my twin cousins in cold blood at my feet. They were only six years old, innocent." She paused and took an unsteady breath. The next words fell like venom from her mouth. "And then they nailed my fiancé to the living room wall and made him watch while they raped me and cut my unborn child from my body. I didn't even know I was pregnant, but they could smell it. When they were done with me, they took Mischa and left me there, lying in my blood, they slit my fiancé's throat, but me they left there, to die like a dog. If Xander hadn't found me and turned me, I'd be long dead. So yeah, I guess I could spare your _nice friends_ for now and wait until they get hungry again, until wild meat cannot fill their hunger anymore, and they lash out again. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and they'll take out your parents this time."

Bella took a step back, she couldn't, wouldn't, believe what she was hearing. She saw the terrible scar running down Rachel's stomach just left of her navel. She suddenly felt sick and started shaking. Could Jacob really have done that?

"I don't believe you." She croaked out.

"Why not ask him where he got that medallion around his neck? I trust you've heard the custom. They take a souvenir from their first kill, normally something of great value." Rachel said as she pulled a medallion out of her shirt from around her neck. Mischa did the same; even Edward had one exactly like the one Jacob wore.

She could contain her lunch no longer and wretched into a bin next to her. Then she was left crying uncontrollably.

"They are always nice people Bella. That is what werewolves do. They befriend their targets before they kill them. They gain their trust; make a friendship public so they cannot be suspected of the brutal murders." Esme said as she entered the room, taking Lora from Edward as he tried to comfort Bella.

Rachel did not wait for a reply. She took her shades and turned to leave.

"Rache wait." Mischa said. She stopped, surprisingly.

"What will happen after this is done?" She asked, referring to Edward.

Rachel sighed and gathered herself. Speaking of her brutal past was still hard for her.

"I will return to Europe with Xander, you will probably not hear from me for a while." She said.

"Rachel. I'm sorry." Edward said, trying to fight back his own tears.

"I know you Eddy, but what happened, happened, and no matter what, you couldn't have stopped it. I can't deny that. But I cannot live the life you do. I was born to kill, born to be a Black Hand. I am content with the life I have now."

"I know. Just… be careful." He said softly.

Then she was gone, as suddenly as she had come…

The headlines rolled in. Nine brutal murders on town heros. Bella's father worked endlessly to solve the murders of his friend of many years, and of Jacob, but they will be never solved. Bella lives with Edward and Carlisle now. Mischa visits her brother and his daughter often, and deep down they both know that the next time they ever hear from Rachel again, is the next time she comes to town to kill.

In the end this is the truth. The truth about wolves and bats. The werewolves are the brutal, heartless ones, and the vampires the ones who protect the human race. Even the Black Hand does it part to constitute the few quiet murders they, themselves, commit.

As Bella awakes from a sleep, once again brought on by the two intoxicating vampires, she finds her self in Edward's arms and staring up at a magnificent, sparkling Carlisle standing in the sun, and she cannot help but wonder what terrible truth lies in his past?

_A/N It's done, over, klaar, finished. Did you like? I said this one would be brutal. Oh and BTW I don't have that much of a problem with Jacob, I just felt violent tonight. Anywho. Hope you liked it. _

_I know the ending was a bit disappointing. I ran out of ideas. I wrote all 3 stories in 1 day. Have mercy on my soul people. _

_Lol. Anyway. The next story I write will be better. I promise. _

_PS. As for odd choice of name for baby. (My cousin chose it, I found the meaning of it.) Lora means Leurel which is a sign of leadership and royalty and Ella means torch or bright light. I thought it was rather fitting._

_Sincerely, _

_Ariel_


End file.
